Fumigant
The alchemist has successfully blended the modern scientific field of chemistry with the ancient art of alchemy. Alchemy is now at the forefront of weapons development, medicine, and vehicle construction. The alchemical engine is the direct result of blending modern engineering with alchemical reagents. Every alchemist archetype is making new discoveries and formulas that push back the envelope of the impossible and the inconceivable. A Fumigant is an alchemist that specializes in toxic gasses and chemical warfare. Bombs crafted by her hands often emit blistering agents, choking gasses, burning oils, contagions, and other lingering effects. Fumigants are easily recognized by the gas masks they habitually wear as well as the rubberized clothing or environmentally sealed armor used to protect their skin from poison vapors. Abilities Chemical Warfare (Ex) Fumigants are trained in the use of poison and starting at 1st level, and cannot accidentally poison themselves when applying poison to a weapon. In addition, a fumigant begins play with a gas mask, 1 gas mask filter, and three doses of small centipede poison. This ability replaces Brew Potion and poison use. Toxin Bombs (Ex) A fumigant utilizes poisonous substances as a catalyst for his bombs, affecting all those unfortunate enough to be with its blast vicinity. On a direct hit, a fumigant’s bomb inflicts 1d4 points of acid damage + additional damage equal to the fumigant’s Intelligence modifier, and the target is subject to fumigant poison (see below). The damage of a fumigant’s bomb increases by 1d4 points at every odd-numbered alchemist level (this bonus damage is not multiplied on a critical hit or by using feats such as Vital Strike). Poison is used as the liquid catalyst for a fumigant’s bombs; a toxin bomb is typically made with fumigant poison, but the fumigant can supply a dose of a different, more potent inhaled, injury, or contact poison that he has available at the time the bomb is created and thrown. A fumigant creates a number of doses of fumigant poison catalyst at the start of the day equal to the total number of bombs they can create in that day. Due to the nature of fumigant poison, however, the substance is not toxic enough to be used as a standard poison outside of toxin bombs, and multiple doses of fumigant poison cannot be combined to heighten its potency. It is not until the poison is mixed with explosive chemicals and a bit of alchemist magic that fumigant poison becomes lethal. If another poison is used in the creation of a toxin bomb, fumigant poison is so docile that it is overtaken by the substitute poison; therefore fumigant poison does not stack with other poisons. Different types of poison have different methods of affecting targets of a toxin bomb. Toxin bombs that employ injury poison apply their poison to the target of a direct hit, as well as any target that fails its Reflex save to reduce the splash damage of a toxin bomb. Toxin bombs that employ contact poison apply their poison to any creature damaged by the toxin bomb, whether on a direct hit or splash damage; even if the Reflex save to reduce the splash damage of a toxin bomb was successful. Toxin bombs that employ inhaled poison fill an area equal to twice the bomb’s splash radius with their poison until the end of the fumigant’s turn, affecting all creatures within the area. Despite a poison‘s actual Fortitude DC, when used in the creation of a toxin bomb the poison‘s DC becomes 10 + 1/2 the fumigant’s level + the fumigant’s Intelligence modifier. A fumigant can infuse his toxin bomb with multiple doses of the same poison (except fumigant poison), up to a number of doses equal to his Intelligence modifier. This ability is identical in all other ways to an alchemist’s bomb ability, and supplements that ability. Fumigant Poison (Ex) Bomb—inhaled; save Fort DC 10 + 1/2 the fumigant’s level + the fumigant’s Intelligence modifier; frequency instantaneous; effect 1 Constitution damage; cure 1 save. Poison Conversion: At 1st level, the fumigant gains the poison conversion discovery, but he can only use the discovery to convert injury or contact poisons into inhaled poisons. At 6th level, the fumigant is no longer restricted when converting poisons; he can convert any one type of poison into any other type, as per the normal rules of the discovery. This ability replaces mutagen. Lingering Miasma (Su) At 10th level, a fumigant becomes adept at creating lingering poison clouds. Areas hit with an inhaled poison-infused bomb are enshrouded by a sickly poisonous cloud. This cloud functions as fog cloud, filling an area equal to twice the bomb’s splash radius for 1 round per level, except that each creature is immediately subject to the infused inhaled poison, and then again on the fumigant’s turn each round it is within the cloud. This ability replaces persistent mutagen. Category:Archetypes